Dinner Intentions
by jennablingblingmakeup
Summary: Book 6 of Fablehaven. They need 4 more Eternals. Who will survive and who will fail. Will old friends be lost in an attempt to repay a debt?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Fablehaven. It belongs to Brandon Mull.

Dinner Intentions

One moment I was standing in front of Bracken and the next I was sitting at a table with him. After our little chat, we had gone over to the house and had dinner with everyone. Bracken sat across the table from me and he could not stop staring at me. I think my mom could tell that there was something going on between us. I was never really good at hiding my affections.

"….so that's why my mom had gone to the island. She was never quite happy with her life on earth. She met with some fairies and they built the kingdom. She has lived in it ever since then."

"That is very interesting, Bracken," Seth said while rolling his eyes. "But the thing I want to hear about is your relationship with,"

"My father? My father met my mother before the kingdom. They were originally from two separate reserves but they met on a trip my mother had taken and they could never be seen apart from then until the fall of my father. My father was my best friend and we would hang out all the time. We would throw a baseball or football back and forth or some other thing. Those were the good old days."

Bracken probably just saved me from total embarrassment. I knew Seth would not let me get away with a relationship without mom and dad knowing about it.

"No. I meant your relationship with Kendra."

I could see his face go into a big grin.

"Why would you want to know about that?"

Bracken looked tense. I decided to give Seth what he wanted. Although I would make sure he would be in trouble for it. I stood up and walked around the table. All eyes were on me. I wrapped my arms around Brackens shoulders and looked at Seth. I could not stop grinning.

"Well, since Seth is going to try and embarrass me I won't stop him. Bracken is a very handsome man and he is a gentleman too. He is a great friend and saved your butt in the battle. I would be thankful if I were you and not trying to embarrass us. So what if we like each other. Mom seems to be fine with it."

My mother grinned. Whenever I was with Bracken she would smile. I looked over at Seth. He seemed to be speechless. Once again, the great Kendra stumps the weak Seth.

"That's because mom is a sucker for romance. Dad doesn't look to thrilled."

We looked at my dad and he was actually smiling more than mom. If that was possible.

"No, I'm fine with it. My little girl is growing up so fast and she now has her very first relationship!"

He stood up and hugged me. All I could do was laugh.

"Yeah, well, I bet you wouldn't be too happy if they kissed."

He had me there. I don't mind cuddling with Bracken a little bit, but a kiss? That would be too much. I looked at Bracken. I could tell this was awkward for him. My dad scowled.

"You are right. I wouldn't be happy. She's only 15. Have you kissed him, Kendra?"

They were all looking at me. I'm so glad I could tell them the truth. However that doesn't mean I wouldn't lie to.

"No dad, we have not kissed."

Bracken stood up and put his arm around me. My fathers smile returned.

"Seth, I don't understand why it would matter to you if me and Kendra were and item."

"Ugh! Because it is a way of embarrassing Kendra."

He ran out of the room. I can't believe my plan had actually worked! I sat back down in my seat and we finished eating dinner. The aurora seemed more joyful and we ate our supper with no interruptions from Mr. Pride.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN FABLEHAVEN! IT BELONGS TO BRANDON MULL!

Reveling Knowledge

Seth's POV

Why does Kendra insist on ruining my fun? All I was trying to do was tease her. That's my thing! She should know that by now!

Once I had been discovered I went upstairs to my room. After the demons had been relocated, we had built a new house for my family at Fablehaven. Grandma and Grandpa Sorensen were in the main house; Grandma and Grandpa Larsen were in the Old Manor, and Kendra, my parents and myself were in the new house. We had all gone to our house for celebration of the new Fablehaven. I finally had my own room but Kendra was next door. When people came by, they would go to Kendra's room first because she was the closest to the stairs.

Right then, Bracken came into my room. He looked really embarrassed.

"Bracken, I'm sorry. Teasing Kendra is just something I do. I found an opportunity so I took it. I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed."

"Seth, it's okay. Truthfully I'm glad you did. Kendra and I aren't exactly in a relationship but I didn't want to explain to your parents that I love your sister. I'm glad you took care of that worry."

"Oh, well then I'm glad that I said it. Kendra didn't seem too thrilled though."

Bracken started laughing. I watched him laugh for a minute then joined in.

"Your sister will always be a mystery, Seth. That's why I love her though. I've gotten to know you, Seth, and I'm glad I did. You are a great boy and I can't wait to see what other adventures we will go on together. I hope we can still be friends even though I love your sister."

He didn't wait for an answer. He just walked out the door. What was that all about? Bracken met me first and he should not be dating my sister. Kendra never dates my friends. She doesn't even like my friends. What was so different about Bracken? Okay, he was a unicorn. I'll give him that, but he doesn't really seem like the guy that would tie himself down to one girl. Maybe Bracken was more than what the eye's can see. He never really seemed like Kendra's type anyway.

I climbed off my bed and walked downstairs. Mom and Dad were doing the dishes and Grandma and Grandpa Larsen were showing Bracken some old videos. Bracken had an arm around the, now sleeping, Kendra. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Is something amusing Seth?"

Grandpa Sorensen.

"I just think it's funny that Bracken and Kendra are so open about cuddling. Kendra is always embarrassed when it comes to guys. She will do anything to keep me from teasing her. Like with Scott and Gavin. She never showed any flirtatious movement and now, with Bracken, she doesn't seem to care much that people see her with him."

Scott was never a nice guy. He was handsome but he was a brat to all the girls he dated. Gavin was a nice guy; until we found out he was really an evil demon trying to kill us. Either way, no flirting.

"Well maybe this time is different. I mean, she really cares for him and she knows that he won't betray her like Gavin did or be rude like Scott. She knows she can be herself and he will love her never-the-less. Bracken is a good friend of yours and you should be happy that he has found someone to love."

"I am happy for him. I'm just not to thrilled that his love happens to be my older sister. It's just too creepy. Seeing my best friend and my sister cuddling on the couch. It just makes me want to barf!"

I made a gagging noose and we both started laughing.

"Are you boys behaving?"

We looked over and saw Grandma Sorenson coming our way. We both stopped laughing immediately.

"I will not tolerate you two ruining my granddaughter's love life. She deserves a break from all the stress and a handsome young man is exactly what she needs."

"Actually Ruth, I am a man and Seth is becoming more of a man every day."

This time it was grandma's turn to laugh. Weather it was at me or grandpa being a man, she was still insulting one of us, or both. Our smiles disappeared then.

"We are men. It's not funny!"

That just made her laugh harder. She walked away laughing. I stood up and was ready to go after her and protest but grandpa stopped me.

"Calm down Seth. She didn't mean anything by it. It's just like saying Kendra's a girl even though she is a young lady."

"No. Kendra is a girl. That's why she doesn't like it when she has to go on the adventurous trips to save the world. She says if I could take her place then she would trade me. That's why I snuck away that one time and…"

"Seth, calm down. It's fine. You're a man and you know that and you shouldn't care what other people think about you as long as you are happy."

"Did you give that same speech to Kendra? Is that why she's not caring what we think about her and Bracken?"

"No, Seth I did not talk to her about this. She has grown so she learned it for herself and if you end up finding someone as special to you as Bracken is for Kendra then you will understand."

He then stood up and walked away. Finding someone special huh? Yeah right! I'm not into girls right now.

"Hey Seth. What's up?"

I turned around to see who it was but no one was there.

"Over here dummy."

I looked next to me and Warren was sitting right by me.

"Not you! I don't need you telling me that a girl will one day steal my heart and I will fall in love and not care what other people say. I get it!"

"I wasn't going to talk about that but it is true. I mean look at me and Nesy."

"Oh gross! You have a nickname for Vanessa! That's really sick Warren! I thought you, of all people, would never tie yourself down to one chick!"

"Hey! Don't call them chicks! They hate that! Especially nes, I mean Vanessa!"

"Who are you and what have you done with Warren? Are you a sting bulb? Is the sphinx trying to take over the world again? Evil monster!"

I stood up and started walking away but Warren grabbed my hand and I plopped down on the couch.

"Chill out Seth. I'm just saying that Vanessa has opened my mind to things I didn't think were possible. You will find that out sometime in your life. What I really wanted to talk to you about was the Eternals. We only have the sphinx and we need 4 more. I was wondering if you knew anyone that would be responsible enough, besides yourself, to take on this role?"  
"Warren, how in the world would I know anyone that is responsible enough to do that? Except for my friends I've met through grandpa, I don't know anyone. Sorry."

"Seth, you're not getting the picture. I really want to be an eternal and so does Vanessa but I don't think Stan would like the idea of us becoming Eternals. Would you try to convince him that we are responsible enough to take on this role? Please?"

Where in the sane heck did that come from? Since when did Warren want to become an Eternal? This was too much. First my sister in an actual relationship, then Warren and Vanessa wanting to spend eternity with each other as Eternals. What is my life turning into?

"I'll think about it."

Before he could thank me, Doren and Newel ran in with blood all over themselves.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Everybody! Come quick!"

They all ran into the room. By then me and Warren were helping the satyrs sit down.

"What's the matter?"

Newel was the one who spoke up.

"It's the….the….the…"

"The What!"

Everyone glared at me. What was there deal? I bet they are as anxious as I am!"

"The…."

_Please review or I won't write anything for a while! MWAHAHAHHAHA! Please Review. 0:)_

_p.s. the circle by the smiley face is a halo. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven. Brandon Mull owns Fablehaven. _

A Dept Must Be Paid

**Kendra's POV**

"The Singing Sisters. They came and abducted Verl and attacked us! They said that if they found Seth his whole family will suffer! Seth you have to help us"

Oh No! The Singing Sisters! How could we have forgotten about them? I glanced over at Seth, knowing he would be devastated. He almost seemed to be smirking though. What was going on? Was it April Fools Day? No, it was almost October. Then why was he smirking when his friend had just got abducted?

"Calm down guys. Tanu will tend to your wounds and we will resolve this problem and try to get Verl back."

Grandpa always knew what to do. Even in stressful times like these.

"Seth, what exactly did you promise the Singing Sisters? Why would they take Verl? He has no connection to any of this. How could we forget about these? When did.."

"Warren. A better question is: Who in the sane heck are the Singing Sisters?"

How could he not… Oh yeah. Dad is new to this and doesn't know about the promise Seth gave the Singing Sisters.

"Scott, the Singing Sisters are kind of like witches. They grant you access to information you need but you have to pay a heavy price for it. Seth's price was they get the sword he found, a wraith, and another thing of their choosing. They said after we achieved our goal of defeating the demons then he needed to keep his promise or the dagger that Seth has will kill him."

I didn't know that part! So Seth will die if he doesn't give them what they want on time and if he does than he will lose the most prized position of his achievements. I glanced back over at Seth. He was still Smiling.

"Why the crap are you smiling Seth? Your friend got abducted and your other friends are hurt and you're SMILING!"

"Oh chill out Kendra. I'm smiling because I get to see the sisters again! You know one of them actually had a crush on me! She said I looked like Paton! Plus, Verl will be fine. So will the Satyrs. I also have a week to pay the debt so we will be fine, but we need to figure out what they want so I won't have one day to get it. So, who's in for a road trip?

***1 Hour Later***

Seth, Bracken, Warren, and I were the ones who ended up going. Warren didn't like leaving Vanessa but he would not allow her to go on a dangerous trip and he would die if he didn't go. I never knew how thoughtful and soft Warren could be until he got a girlfriend. A girlfriend who betrayed us never-the-less.

"You ready Ken?"

I had been deep in thought so I hadn't heard Bracken come up behind me.

"Bracken! You scared me! Yeah I'm all ready."

I started walking past him when he caught my arm.

"Kendra, I don't think you should go."

"Not you too! I'll be fine Bracken. I defeated the Demon King didn't I?"

"That's not what I meant. I know that you can take care of yourself. I'm saying that the Singing Sisters can take things away from people. Especially people that we love. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I thought the trouble was over but if there is any chance you will get hurt I don't want you to."

"So you're a fortune teller now? Bracken, we'll be fine. They won't tear our friends and family apart. Not if I can help it."

"Ok, fine. But if anyone gets in trouble or hurt I will never forgive myself."

I could only laugh, but Bracken's face made me think that he was hiding something. Like he could tell what the Singing Sisters were going to require of us. We walked down to the living room where the whole family was waiting to see us depart.

**Sorry it took me so long to upload. I have been really busy lately. But I have to get 5 reviews or I refuse to upload. I only got 4 for the last chapter but I cut you some slack. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


End file.
